The aura is with the forgotten- La semilla de la destruccion
by White zoroark123
Summary: 8 años después de haber renacido como aura guardián, Ash el caballero celeste se enfrenta a una nueva amenaza y a una antigua profecía, que decidiría el destino del mundo y el futuro de la nueva orden, viejos amigos, nuevos enemigos y una persona que cambiaría su destino para siempre , secuela de "The aura is with the forgotten" de Gerbilftw / Amourshipping/ Ash/Serena
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridos lectores, seguro se preguntaran de que trata esto, bueno primero que nada quiero agradecerles por todo lo que me han apoyado a los largo de los años, les he quedado mal muchas veces y en parte es porque aveces ya no me inspiro al escirbir. Sin embargo hace unas semanas volví a leer el fic que considero mi favorito, ya que fue una de mis primeras inspiraciones para escribir fics ya hace 4 años y me gusto tanto leerlo de nuevo que se me ocurrió realizar este proyecto**

 **Este proyecto se llama "The aura is with the forgotten.- La semilla de la destrucción", no se si algunos lo sepan pero esta historia es continuación de un fic que no es mio, es de Gerbliwth un usuario de Suiza que tuvo la gran idea de escribir "The aura is with the forgotten", un fic ambientado en la época medieval, donde Ash siendo el hijo del legendario caballero Sir Aaron tuvo que luchar contra el despiadado mundo que le rodeaba y tras una larga, trágica pero increíble aventura encontró su camino, lamentablemente el autor dejo la plataforma hace ya varios años y este fue su ultimo fic, por ello si ustedes pueden leer ingles en verdad se los recomiendo**

 **Bueno esta historia seria una continuación directa de lo sucesido en ese fic, tomando como base todos los puntos y personajes del fic original, al igual que su estilo y seriedad del fic, ya que el original incluía contenido gráfico y oscuro como la muerte personajes, pero con una nueva historia y algunos nuevos personajes, no sera completamente necesario que lo lean completo el original, pero si se los recomiendo para que entiendan por completo el trasfondo de Ash**

 **En verdad estoy emocionado por este proyecto y se algunos quizás les moleste la idea que este fic este basado en el de otro autor, he trastos de contactar al Gerbliwth pero ya hace mucho que dejo la plataforma asi que no creo que me conteste, claro que si a ustedes no les parece entonces no lo hare**

 **Como sea espero que les guste este primer capitulo y me digan que les parece esta idea y que haga esta historia**

* * *

 **"The aura is with the forgotten.- La semilla de la destrucción"**

E _l mundo pokemon, un mundo que fue creado por el "original" , quien nació de un huevo el cual se origino en el vacío del espacio donde no se encontraba nada, entonces el "original" o como los antiguos lo habían nombrado Arceus decidió moldear el universo que lo rodeaba con el fin de hacerlo perfecto, por ello creo a tres criaturas que controlarían el espacio, el tiempo y el mundo de la antimateria. Dichas criaturas a su vez crearon diferentes mundos y realidades donde la vida pudiera florecer y el equilibrio de el universo de su padre se mantuviera_

 _Fue entonces que el original escogió uno de los mundos para que fuera la cuna de su creación, la tierra, por ello decido crear otros dos seres, el pokemon Mew quien seria el ancestro de todos los demás pokemon y un humano, el cual era el primero de una raza diferente que prosperaría en el mundo que habia creado._

 _Tras crear a ambos seres, el original vio que su tarea ya estaba completa y decidió entrar a un largo letargo, lejos de todo su universo y no seria despertado hasta que el equilibrio de su mundo se viera afectado_

 _El tiempo paso y sus creaciones esparcieron vida en el mundo, ya sea en la tierra, en los océanos o en el cielos, lo que hizo que el mundo sufriera cambios catastróficos cambiándolo para siempre. Sin embargo el mundo mantenía un balance entre pokemon y humanos, aunque dicho balance podia quebrantarse en cualquier momento, ya que ambas razas tenían conflictos constante e incluso entre ellos mismos_

 _De dichos conflictos aparecieron ciertos seres que serian denominados "leyendas", ya sea por su descomunal poder o por las acciones que tenian en el frágil equilibrio_

 _Sin embargo habia ciertos humanos y pokemon que se diferenciaban de los demás, ya que estaban conectados a un poder mucho mas poderoso que el de las mismas leyendas, un poder oculto que les fue entregado por el "Original", ese poder era el aura_

 _El aura se encontraba en todos los seres vivos ya fueran humanos o pokemon, pero solo muy pocos podían interactuar dicha energía y que podían utilizarla a su voluntad_

 _Con el paso de las épocas dichos individuos salieron de las sombras y crearon una orden, la cual tenia como misión proteger el orden del mundo, La Paz entre humanos y pokemon y acabar con cualquier opresión y el oido del mundo, esta orden se le conocería como los aura guardianes_

 _Aquella orden recluto a aquellos que tuvieran conexión con el aura y que estuvieran dispuesta aprender el camino de la justicia, pasando sus experiencia y enseñanzas a otro aprendiz, la relación entre aura guardianes y pokemon era de las mas fuertes que todas, tanto asi que los pokemon preferían terminar su vida si su maestro caia en batalla_

 _Sin embargo aquel poder tenia peligros ocultos, era tan intenso aquel poder que muchos cayeron en ideas y deseos egoístas, queriendo controlar en lugar de servir, asi fue que la otra cara del aura surgio y la orden malvada de las auras oscuras o los maestros oscuros, ambos bandos lucharon sin descanso generación tras generación, ya que al ser opuestos jamas pudieron encontrar la paz_

 _Dichos conflictos provocaron que ambas ordenes se extinguieran, ya que ninguno podia acabar con el otro, tras su desaparición el poder transcendio nuevos imperios y reinos que se expandieron por toda la tierra conocida por el hombre, separando las fronteras y los pueblos creado diversos conflictos y acabando con el equilibrio del mundo sumergiéndolo en guerras_

 _Sin embargo todo cambio el dia que un valiente aura guardian apareció y defendió La Paz durante una guerra que ya habia reclamando muchas vidas tanto de humanos como pokemon, para ello junto a su compañero Lucario lucharon en todos lo frentes tratando de detener aquel conflicto, pero nada de lo que hicieron pudo acabar con tanto odio, por ello aquel aura guardian decidió sacrificar todo lo que tenia y tener que dejar atras a su compañero para sacrificar su vida en el árbol del comienzo, donde con ayuda de Mew pudo purificar los corazones de todos los guerreros y pokemon y asi detener la guerra_

 _Pero aunque aquel aura guardian conocido como Sir Aaron haya fallecido su legado siguio vigente, en su hijo Ash quien se volvería el caballero de armadura celeste_

 _Aquel guerrero no nació en un palacio o rodeado de lujos, el nacio en un pequeño pueblo de campesinos en Kanto, donde no poseía nada mas que su familia y dos pokemon, quienes serian sus compañeros y amigos mas importantes, su espada y escudo, su relámpago y su guardian_

 _Sin embargo su vida cambio cuando la crueldad del mundo reclamo a sus seres amados sin que el pudiera hacer nada, quedando solo con sus compañeros y una espada dorada bañada en historia, fue cuando un hombre apareció, quien portaba una tunica y un sombrero azul que por una promesa a un viejo amigo el seria su guía y guardian en aquel oscuro mundo_

 _Aquel hombre tenia la misión de ser su maestro y guiarlo por el camino del bien y la justicia, pero su corta edad lo limitaba por ello lo encargo primero con un viejo amigo suyo, nada mas que el rey de su tierra, un rey que a pesar de tener carácter duro el era un hombre amable y con una familia que lo amaba, de pronto el pequeño **campesino** se adentro en el mundo de la realeza viviendo en un castillo aunque a el no le gustara, con el tiempo aquellas personas se habían vuelto su familia y sus amigos pero el tenia un deber que cumplir por lo que su guardian se volvió su maestro y le enseño los caminos del aura para convertirse en un guerrero_

 _De un niño indefenso se volvió en un tenaz y capaz **guerrero** ansioso por cumplir se deber junto a sus compañeros y maestro... pero la oscuridad lo acechaba por su padre y fue atacado por las fuerzas de la oscuridad y en tan solo un día perdió todo... su maestro se sacrfio para salvarlo... su nueva familia fue masacrada y con una intensa ira tomo la vida de aquel que lo había dejado solo una vez mas _

_Lastimado, confundido y sin proposito aquel niño destinado a ser un aura guardian se desvió del camino, sucumbió a la tristeza y rompió su código y juramento que hizo a su ya difunto maestro, tanto asi que su compañero, su espada y su guardian decidió alejarse de el, pero al final al chico no le importo y decidio buscar su propio camino...uno que lo hizo otra persona...lo hizo un **mercenario**_

 _Los años pasaron y creo su leyenda, no como un guerrero o como guardian, si no como un asesino y mercenario profesional, que no cuestionaba o duda al matar, mientras el precio fuera el indicado, acompañado de su fiel Pikachu, recorrió los diferentes reinos y cumplio las tareas que se le pedían, sin arrepentirse y sin mirar_ _atrás... hasta que el destino lo llevo a Sinnoh, donde se le encomendó una tarea diferente, en lugar de matar tenia que cuidar la vida una joven princesa, quien cuestionaba los lujos de su vida y el destino que le había tocado_

 _Desde eso momento dejo de ser el mercenario y se volvió un **caballero** , uno que a pesar de ser puesto aprueba en su convicción y paciencia al cuidar al princesa, pudo recuperar el honor y convicción que tuvo al entrenarse como guerrero, esto le dio un lugar en la realeza de Sinnoh, no solo como guerrero sino como amigo, ya que solo habia algo mas impresionante que su habilidad con la espada y era su noble corazon, lo que enamoro a la princesa que cuidaba _

_Pero la oscuridad volvió atacar al caballero, volviéndose a poner aprueba con lo que ma tenia, la muerte de sus seres queridos y a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos no pudo contener a su enemigo, quien reclamó la vida de los padres de la princesa, su fracaso le afecto como nunca en su vida y como un cobarde decidió renunciar a todo antes de perderlo_

 _Al tocar fondo el perdido caballero volvió a ver una cara conocida, su guardian, su amigo Lucario lo hizo ponerse de pie y le recordó el destino ue tenia que cumplir, le recordó que tenia que honrar el sacrificio que había hecho su padre, su madre y todos los que habian muerto por defenderlo, aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que el perdido caballero decidiera aceptar su poder y legado...al fin se habia cumplido su destino_

 _Aquel joven ya no era un campesino, un guerrero, un mercenario, un caballero o un cobarde... era lo que siempre debio haber sido un **aura guardian**_

 _El renacido aura guardian tenia un deber que cumplir, ya que la discordia de la guerra se avecinaba entre los reinos, por lo que armado de valor recurrió a su vieja familia para enfrentarse al odio y recuperar la paz_

 _Así que el aura guardian junto con al ayuda de sus amigos se enfrento al guerreo que la oscuridad utilizaba, fue una batalla sangrienta y brutal, donde ambos guerreros pelearon con todas sus fuerzas y cuando el final estuvo muy cerca para el ultimo aura guardian.. una luz lo ayudo y le dio fuerzas suficientes para acabar con la oscuridad y detener la guerra_

 _Al terminar la batalla ambos bandos abandonaron el campo de batalla y los valientes guerreros pudieron volver a casa, el aura guardian por fin habia cumplido su destino apesar de todo, aunque el sabia que su tarea no terminaría ahi, por lo que dejo a su relámpago y mas querido amigo junto a la princesa para que fuera su nuevo caballero_

 _Mientras que el y sus fieles compañeros tendrían que defender el equilibrio frágil del mundo y reconstruir la vieja orden de los aura guardianes,_

 _Asi fue que Ash, el nombrado caballero celeste hizo su leyenda_

 _Fin_

* * *

 _"Genial mami, me encanta que me cuentes esa historia" Un pequeño niño le dijo a su madre mientras estaba sentado a lado de su cama, "Ya lo se hijo, es como la quinta vez que te la leo" La joven madre le dijo a su hijo con una pequeña risa_

 _"Oye mami.. entonces el caballero celeste en verdad esta por ahi" El pequeño niño le pregunto con mucha ilusión, la madre sonrio al ver la expresion de anhelo de su hijo_

 _"Sabes, existe el rumor que si estas en problemas, el caballero celeste vendra en tu ayuda, mientras anuncia su llegada con una misteriosa melodia"_

 _El pequeño se emociono mucho al imaginar encontrar a quel héroe de su historia, "Muy bien jovencito es hora de dormir" La joven madre le dijo a us hijo mientras pagaba la vela de su habitación_

* * *

Al dia siguiente la joven madre salio de su humilde casa con el fin de ir a la ciudad mas cercana para comprar comida junto a su hijo, el bosque donde vivían era en el norte de su tierra, en donde los bosques eran cubiertos por una densa neblina

Al ser tan pequeño el no entendía los peligros que acechaban a su alrededor y como el mundo era en verdad como en la historia que le contaban, un mundo donde los fuertes se aprovechan de los débiles tratando de sobrevivir, en especial en un bosque como aquel

"Cariño por favor no te alejes tanto" La joven madre le pidio a su hijo el cual jugaba persiguiendo a unos Pidgeys, "Mira mami los pidgeys" El Niño exclamo mientras corría mas rapido y sin mirar sus alrededores, la madre se apanico al ver que hijo se alejaba por lo que corrio tras de el

El incauto niño siguio adentrándose en el bosque al querer agarrar los pequeños pokemon pájaros, pero sin darse cuenta el mismo el se adentró a la boca del lobo

De la nada cuatro individuos salieron del bosque, aquellos individuos eran evidentes cazadores, ya que usaban diferentes pieles de pokemon como abrigo, estaban armados hasta los dientes y se podia distinguir el aroma de sangre en sus ropas

El pequeño niño y su madre les invadio el miedo al ver aquellas personas se les acercaban con malvadas intenciones, "Vaya vaya mira que tenemos aqui" Uno de ellos exclamo alparecer el lider ellos, la joven madre instintivamente puso su hijo atras de ella con el fin de protegerlo, "No se acerquen" La joven madres les advirtió tratando de alejarlos de su pequeño hijo

"Se ve que son presas jugosas" Uno de los hombres exclamo demostrado su depravada y despedida naturalezas, por cada segundo que pasaba el terror de ambos crecía, dándose cuenta de que seria el fin, la joven madre miro a su hijo y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza tratando de protegerlo de la muerte, el lider de los cazadores saboreada dicho momento por lo que empujo a la madre y sujeto con un abrazo al pequeño

Los gritos de la madre resonaron por todo el bosque, la suplica desesperada de la madre fue callada al ser golpeada por uno de los hombres mientras otro la sujetaba, el pequeño niño aun no comprendía que este seria su final, que aquel hombre apagaría su existencia sin piedad y sin misericordia

El cazador lo apretó con fuerza y desenvaino una larga daga, con el fin de derramar la sangre de pequeño en el suelo...pero algo lo detuvo

La mano del cazador fue atravesado por una flecha que vino de la nada, todos los demás sujetos se callaron al escuchar el grito de su líder al ser herido, "Quien diablos hizo esto" El lider los cazadores grito furioso mientras buscaba al que lo había atacado

Pero no pudieron encontrar a nadie, pero de derrepente una melodia vino del bosque, una calmada y misteriosa melodía cubrió el ambiente confundiendo a todos, el pequeño niño aprovecho la ocasión y volvio a los brazos de su madre quien lucia igual de confundida, (la melodía es la cancion de Zenaku, ya saben el guerrero lobo, busquenlo)

Los despiadados cazadores les invadió el miedo al ver que aquella música se acercaba mas y mas y la neblina se volvía mas espesa alrededor de ellos, "Este atentos idiotas" El líder les ordeno mientras se quitaba la flecha de su mano, todos desenvainaron sus armas y miraron a su alrededor para buscar a su atacante

Lo que no sabían es que había dos seres alrededor de aquella espesa neblina, quienes podían ver claramente en donde estaban sin previo aviso uno de los cazadores dio un fuerte grito

Sus camaradas voltearon a verlo, pero el ya no estaba ya que la niebla se lo habia tragado, invadidos por el pánico los otros tres hombres empezaron a golpear todo lo que veían, pero eso no detuvo aquel individuo que reclamo la vida de otro de ellos

Los cazadores se habían vuelto presas y el miedo ya los habian dominado, mientras que la madre y su hijo traban de no moverse no queriendo ser víctimas de lo que sea que estaba acabando con sus atacantes

"Jefe... tenemos que salir de aqui, nos estan mascr ahhhh" Uno de los cazadores le dijo a su jefe antes de que un cuchillo atravesara su cuello silenciándolo para siempre, cayendo su cuerpo sin vida en el suelo mientras cubría la tierra con su sangre, ahora completamente solo el ultimo cazador se fue corriendo tratado de escapar de la niebla

Pero este fue detenido al sentir un fuerte golpe de aquella figura misteriosa tirándolo al suelo, lo que vio fue a un hombre portando una armadura de color celeste cubriendo su pecho y sus hombros con una larga capa oscura, pero cuando este trato de verlo a los ojos no pudo, ya que su rostro era cubierto por un casco del mismo color, del cual solo sus ojos eran visibles y cubriéndolo por un desgastado sombrero (el casco que esta usando es de Siris, personaje de infinity blade)

Aquel sujeto desprendia una presencia imponente y seria, tanto que aquel rudo cazador no podia mover ni un dedo del miedo al tener aquella mirada asesina sobre el, "Que..quien eres tu" le pregunto al hombre frente suyo

Este se acerco todavia mas el y antes de responderle desenvaino el arma que traia en su espalda, una larga katana con inscripciones doradas la cual lucia antigua pero con un filo que cortaría el viento, este con una voz profunda le respondio "Yo no soy nadie" le respondio secamente bajando su espada

En menos de un segundo el cazador trato de atacarlo con su arma, pero no pudo ya que en un solo movimiento el caballero habia actuado primero y le habia cortado la garganta de un tajo, el cazador agonizante cayo al suelo ahogándose con su propia sangre, dando una ultimo vistazo a su ejecutor , lo ultimo que pudo escuchar fue esto "Yo solo soy justicia"

La madre y su hijo quedaron helados hasta que se dejaron escuchar los gritos, solo las pisada de alguien acercándose a ellos, ambos se quedaron inmóviles al ver que ya no habia ninguno de sus atacantes, solo aquel hombre de armadura celeste

El Niño se quedo atónito al ver tan formidable guerrero pero si se percato que en su cintura tenia amarrada una flauta con forma extraña, rapidamente recordó al héroe de la historia, "Tu... tu eres" trato de balbucear pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquel hombre ya habia desparecido llevándose con el aquella espesa neblina

El Niño dejo de tener miedo y una gran sonrisa se poso en su rostro al ver que lo habia visto, al legendario guardián, a el caballero celeste

* * *

Cerca de las montañas, ya muy lejos de aquel bosque, se encontraban platicando dos seres abajo de un gran arbol

"Fue muy noble lo que hizo por ellos maestro, sabe que estamos retrasados con nuestra tarea y aun asi se tomo el tiempo" Lucario le recordó a su joven maestro, quien miraba el horizonte fijamente

"Esa misión puede esperar, sabes que a diferencia de esos ancianos, a mi no me molesta ensuciarme las manos" El joven caballero le respondio a su fiel amigo con recelo

"No seria mi verdadero maestro, si no lo hubiera hecho" Lucario rio ya conociendo el carácter del joven aura guardián, "Como sea viejo amigo, andando aun tenemos camino que recorrer" Ash exclamo acomodándose el sombrero para continuar su travesia

En el mundo siempre habrá historias reales y ficticias, pero su leyenda era mas que verdadera y aunque el no lo sabia, se enfrentaría a su reto mas difícil hasta ahora

* * *

 **Bueno chicos que piensan, en verdad me gustaría que comentaran y que me digan si les interesa este proyecto o no, en verdad es una historia que me muero de ganas de contar, espero su feed back muchas gracias**

Whitezoroark123


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola amigos, aqui esta el segundo cap para ver si les llama mas la atencion, les recuerdo que para entenderla mejor lean el fic original, the aura is with the forgotten, creanme es un fic increíble y muy diferente a lo que es pokemon , pero tiene una trama muy interesante y atractiva_**

* * *

"Sin duda los ancianos, me impresionaron esta vez" El joven aura guardián exclamo al ver lo que tenia hacer para cumplir su misión, era normal considerando la gran fortaleza la cual tenia que infiltrarse para robar un tesoro que habia sido robado por los hombres conde arrogante y codicioso a un santuario de los aura guardianes

Ash no le sorprendió mucho la noticia, ya que aquel tesoro había sido resguardado por unos cuantos iniciados, es decir aprendices de aura guardian que no han tenido mucha experiencia en el campo y que apenas habían acabado su entrenamiento en la isla Shamuti

Por eso estaban los miembros mas experimentados como el, los caballeros aurales, aquellos que ya tenian bastante experiencia en combate y que hayan tenido la suerte y proeza de haber acabado con por lo menos una guerrero de los auras oscuras, aunque en ese momento solo habia tres miembros de la nueva generación que habian alcanzado ese rango el incluido

"Lucario cuantos guardias detectas en esta fortaleza" Ash le pregunto a su fiel compañero, Lucario utilizo sus agudos sentidos en el aura para poder determinar cuantos seres vivos se encontraban en la torre, aquella habilidad era la especialidad de los Lucario ya que sus sentidos eran mucho mas agudos que los humanos

"Puedo detectar que hay... 35 guardias en la fortaleza, la mayoría en el patio y solo cuatro en las torres exteriores, también hay algunos cuantos pokemon cuidando los pasillos" Lucario le explico a su maestro lo que va a través de su plano aura

"Mmm quizás no sea tan fácil como creo antes, pero si no lo fuera no seria divertido" Ash río al ver que el reto estaría mas a su altura

El joven aura guardián salio de su puesto de vigía y empezó con su plan de infiltración, se dio cuenta que escalar las paredes seria muy peligroso y fácil de detectar, por lo que decidieron hacer algo mas peligroso pero mas efectivo.

Aprovecho que dicha fortaleza se encontraba rodeados de varios bosques y montañas, por lo que disparo una flecha a una de los techos de las torres para hacer una cuerda y poder bajar directamente al techo, para cualquiera seria imposible de realizar, pero no para el por que en menos de 10 minutos ya se encontraba dentro de una de las torres

Al entrar ambos caminaron con sigilo a través de los pasillos de la fortaleza, tratando de evitar de ser detectados a todo costa, ya que seria demasiado peligroso pelear con tantos guardias en un lugar tan cerrado

"Todo parece muy tranquilo maestro" Lucario le dijo mediante su telepatía, "Lo se muy tranquilo" Ash le contesto pensado que quizas sus habilidades infiltración eran demasiado buenas o que se dirigía a una trampa

Derrepente pudo ver dos guardias caminado por el pasillo en donde estaban, esto los ponía en mucho riesgo pero no era algo que no podían manejar

Por lo que esperaron a que ambos guardias se acercaran a ellos lo suficiente para que el y Lucario se colocaran atrás de ellos, con rapidez y fuerza los tomaron por el cuello y con un rápido movimiento los dejaron inconscientes

"Bueno dos menos...faltan 33" Ash rio un poco cínicamente, era una actitud un poco pesada pero era algo que se habia quedado de su época como mercenario

Ambos siguieron paseándose por la fortaleza evitando a los guardias para poder salir rápidamente, fue hasta que encontraron un cuarto resguardado por 4 guardias bien armados, "Parece que lo tienen aqui" Ash le dijo a su compañero por telepatía, "Eso parece, segun los sabios lo que tenemos que recuperar es un pequeño cofre dorado" Lucario le recordó a su amo

"Vale, creo que tengo la manera de entrar rápido" Ash le dijo sacando de su bolsa dos pequeñas bombas de humo, "No es un acercamiento sutil maestro" Lucario exclamo un poco escéptico, "De todos modos vendrán por nosotros pronto" Ash exclamo determinado a cumplir su objetivo

Los guardias seguían parados delante de la puerta sin esperar que todo el cuarto se lleno de humo, sin darse cuenta fueron noqueados por ambos aura guardianes rápidamente

"Vale ya casi terminamos" Ash exclamo listo para entrar al cuarto que estaban resguardando, "Tenemos que apurarnos maestro, pudo ver mucho movimiento quizas ya nos descubrieron" Lucario le explico

Sin mas que decir ambos aura guardianes rompieron la puerta y entraron a la habitación , la cual solo tenia un pedestal con el cofre que estaban buscando, sin pensar que habia otras trampas Ash se acerco al cofre dispuesto a abrirlo pero fue detenido por su compañero

"Maestro los sabios nos dijeron que no abriéramos el cofre, que solo lo trajéramos de vuelta" Lucario le advirtió a su maestro, "Siempre cumpliendo las ordenes Lucario.. esta bien" Ash exclamo con molestia la obsesión de su compañero de siempre hacer lo que decían los sabios, no como el

Al tomar el cofre ambos estaban dispuestos a salir pero fueron detenidos al escuchar un ruido muy fuerte, era el cuerno de alarma de la fortaleza, lo que puso en alerta a todos los guardias del lugar

"Ay mierda.. ya nos descubrieron" Ash exclamo maldiciendose ya que por una vez hubiera preferido que su infiltracion no tuviera ningún problema, "Maestro todos los guardias vienen para aca, cual es la acción a tomar" Lucario le pregunto a su maestro quien no le respondió, sino que desenvaino su espada lo que era mas que una respuesta directa, "Oh bien" Lucario exclamo sarcásticamente sabiendo que tendrían que pelear

No paso mas de un minuto para que todos los guardias y pokemon estuvieran enfrente de ellos bloqueándoles la salida, "Bueno creo que tendremos que salir por las malas" Ash exclamo sin ningún temor mientras su Lucario sacaba de sus manos un bastón de energía

"Unas ultimas palabras" Uno de los guardias le advirtió al caballero mientras que sus pokemon cargaban sus ataques, Ash sonrío bajo su casco al escucharlo y sin pensarlo dos veces, "Si solo dos... Lucario ahora"

Lucario se coloco frente a el y de sus manos salió un fuerte resplandor, uno tan brillante que dejo sin visión a todos en el cuarto ya que no alcanzaron a cubrirse, Ash rápidamente libero una onda de energía que rompió las ventanas de la habitacion

Ambos se lanzaron de la ventana sin importarles que estaban a mas de 5 metros del suelo y con mucha habilidad se columpiaron de una cuerda que estaba cerca asegurando su aterrizaje

Rapidamente ambos se dirigieron a la entrada principal para poder escapar, pero no seria tan facil, ya que la conmoción alerto a los arqueros de la fortaleza, quienes dispararon varias flechas contra ambos aura guardianes, pero eso no los detuvo ya que siguieron corriendo esquivando las flechas por pocos centímetros

Al ver que no los detendrían los guardias trataron de cerrar la unica salida pero eso no hizo la diferencia por que el caballero azul volvió a lanzar otra fuerte onda de energía que derribo la misma puerta permitiendo que ambos escaparan al bosque

Tras correr bastante y dejar el castillo atras ambos dejaron de correo para poder tomar un respiro, "Creo que ya nos alejamos suficiente maestro" Lucario exclamo jadeando un poco por la huida mientras que su amo soltaba una pequeña risa, "Que te dije Lucario, esto fue muy fa..." Ash dijo hasta que fue interrumpido de golpe al ver que una flecha paso de lado de su cabeza y se clavo en el árbol junto a el

Al darse la vuelto pudieron ver que varios hombres junto a varios Mightneyas se acercaban a ellos no con buenas intenciones, sin abrir la boca ambos volvieron a correr con el fin de perderlos

El bosque que los rodeaba y el terreno lleno de rocas y troncos hizo que la persecución fuera muy difícil, ya que los guardias seguían disparando flechas y sus pokemon los atacan con diferentes movimientos

"Maestro nos están rodeando, cual es su plan" Lucario le pregunto mientras seguían moviéndose a travez del bosque, "Debemos perderlos adelante hay un.. cúbreme ahora" Ash grito al sentir que un ataque poderoso iba directo hacia el, en efecto un poderos Hiper rayo estaba a punto de golpearlo pero Lucario fue mas rápido e intercepto el ataque con una aura esfera

La explosión creo una cortina de humo que le dio tiempo a ambos para cambiar su curso, sus perseguidores no les perdieron el resto y los siguieron muy deprisa

Al terminar el camino un enorme barranco los separaba de su libertad, "Genial justo lo que necesitaba" Exclamo el azabache antes de ser rodeado por varios hombres armados y sus pokemon.

"Te lo volveré a preguntar...unas ultimas palabras" El mismo guardia le pregunto muy burlón ya muy seguro de que los habia acorralado y asi era, ambos esperaban una lluvia de flechas o una fuerte segura al caer al abismo...pero aun si el caballero tuvo el cinismo de decirle, "Pensándolo bien solo una...sostente"

Nadie entendio de lo que hablaba hasta que de la nada un gigante pokemon apareció del acantilado, un ave color crema de gran tamaño con una montura en su espalda, "Ahora Pidgeot usa Vendaval" Ash le ordeno a la gran ave quien agito sus alas y lanzo una poderosa corriente contra los hombres que salieron volando por los aires chocando contra los arboles o peor

Ambos brincaron al vacío y fueron atrapados por el inmenso Pidgeot llevándolos lejos de ahí.. aquel guardia antes de desmayarse solo pudo ver como aquel intruso hablador los había vencido

* * *

Tras tomar vuelo y adentrarse a las montañas , ambos decidieron tomar un descanso al ver que ya no serían perseguidos

"Esta bien creo que no salió tan fácil, pero nunca deja de ser emocionante" Ash río cínicamente mientras bajaba de Pidgeot

"A veces no lo entiendo maestro y eso que lo conozco desde que nací" Lucario suspiro algo frustrado por la actitud de su joven amo

"Como sea, recuperamos el cofre y los viejos ya pueden dejar de molestarme no" Ash exclamó mientras metía el pequeño cofre a la montura de Pidgeot quien tenía la orden de volver a la isla Shamuti a entregarles el cofre a la orden

"Vamos viejo amigo, tienes un largo camino de vuelta" Ash le susurro al majestuoso Pokémon quien asintió y tomó vuelo saliendo de las montañas

Ash siempre le sorprendió la lealtad de aquel Pidgeot , quien estuvo con él desde que era niño aunque él no lo supiera y que estuvo con su padre hasta aquel día

"Bueno eso nos deja el resto del día libre y claro ahora podemos ir a explorar esas cavernas que te dije el otro día" Ash exclamó queriendo y salir de aquellas montañas

"Maestro...no estás olvidando algo?" Lucario exclamó apuntando algo obvio, "Ahh no algo que me importe" El joven aura guardián refunfuño ya sabiendo la respuesta

"Sabes que tenemos que reportarnos con ellos de que cumplimos la misión, sabe que ellos no les gusta la impuntualidad" Lucario exclamó reprochándole la falta de compromiso por su deber, Ash conocía bien a su fiel compañero y sabía que a diferencia de él, Lucario de verdad se apegaba al código de la orden pero era algo con lo que tenía lidiar siempre

"De acuerdo hay que buscar una flor del tiempo para avisarles" Ash exclamó aceptando seguir su protocolo, "Que bueno que entró tazón maestro, hay una aquí muy cerca" Lucario exclamó satisfecho de haberle ganado la discusión

Ambos se acercaron a una pequeña brillante que tenía forma de espiral, era algo sumamente raro de ver aunque no para ellos, ya que eran un muy útil sistema de comunicación entre los usuarios del aura , ya que podían ver mensajes del pesados dejados por otros o podían ser usados para comunicarse entre los guardianes

"Recuerde maestro sea respetuoso, sabe que no me gusta disculparme por usted" Lucario le recordó las últimas veces que tuvo que abogar por el ante el consejo

"Si lo que digas Lucario" Ash volvió a reprochar, al tocar la flor los ojos del azabache se tornaron azules y su mente había viajado otro plano

Se encontraba en plano astral, aquel lugar era un sitio donde la orden de los Aura guardianes tenían comunicación, ya que el estar recorriendo todo el mundo era muy difícil que se vieran en persona , aquel plano era muy difícil de accesar y solo los más adeptos en él aura podían entrar a su dominio

Aquel plano lucia como una habitación grande y redonda pero cada cuerpo estaba conformado por luz en lugar de algo físico, algo irreal e incomprensible para los que lo fueran aura guardianes

El joven guardián ya había estado varias veces en el ya que el consejo de 6 constantemente lo convocaba por favores o por quejas de su labor

"Me han estado esperando no es asi" Ash exclamó en aquella sala vacía o al menos así lucia porque 6 figuras aparecieron a su alrededor cuando abrió la boca

"Siempre con esa actitud altanera, somos el consejo de 6 guardianes del orden, los sages del aura en las últimas 5 generaciones, dirígete a nosotros con repecto joven Ashton" Uno de los sabios exclamó muy molesto pero no sorprendió por la actitud del joven Ash

Ash siempre tuvo problemas lidiando con el consejo de 6 desde que salieron de las sombras después de la batalla en Sinnoh, quizá era por cómo manejaban la nueva orden o era porque pensaba que eran unos ancianos cobardes ...pero él sabía que ellos estaban a a cargo y el tenía que acatar

"Pido disculpas...gran sabio Bronios" Ash se disculpó a medias mientras se arrodillaba ante el consejo, todos los sabios lo miraron con recelo ya que la mayoría de ellos creían que era muy arrogante y ambicioso para ser parte de la orden y claro el alto puesto que él tenía , pero lo toleraban por sus habilidades y su capacidad a la hora de enfrentar a las auras oscuras y cumplir sus objetivos

"De pie joven guardián, supongo que si nos contactaste fue porque ya cumpliste con tu misión" El sabio Gorm le dijo interesado por su respuesta, "Así es sabios, recupere el cofre y mande a mi Pidgeot a llevarlo a la isla Shamuti para entregárselos" Ash les respondió poniéndose de pie ya queriendo terminar con la reunión

"Muy bien joven Ashton, hasta ahora has completado tus misiones rápido pero aun cuestionamos tu métodos sin duda" El sabio Zizolin exclamó no contento por las noticias recibidas como daños excesivos o llamar mucho la atención durante sus misiones

"Con todo respeto sabios, mis habilidades deberían estar concentradas en otros asuntos más importantes como cazar a los bastardos de los maestros oscuros, sin duda los iniciados pueden encargarse de ..." Ash exclamó algo impaciente antes de ser abruptamente interrumpido por uno de los sabios

"Basta de esta insolencia Ashton, bien sabes que esa no es tu decisión si no de la orden, recuerda que nuestro propósito es defender el equilibrio no provocar más conflicto" El sabio Rood exclamó muy furioso por lo que escuchaba

"Joven Ashton sabemos que la amenaza de la orden oscura no debe tratarse a la ligera, usted más que nadie sabe lo que son capaces de hacer y el daño que pueden causar y también por eso sabe que debemos ser precavidos y aunque reconocemos que usted es capaz de enfrentárseles...usted sabe que solo 3 en la orden se ha enfrentado a ellos y hab sobrevivido" El sabio Gillon exclamó tratando de razonar con el joven aura guardián

Para Ash lidiar con los maestros oscuros es más que una misión cualquiera, si no un placer, desde pequeño vio los asesinos que realmente son y han sido responsables de los momentos más desgarradores que ha tenido en su vida y si algo era cierto para el consejo de 6 era que Ash era el mejor para cazarlos y eliminarlos, además de que en la nueva generación solo había tres miembros que habian derrotado maestros oscuros y obtenido el título de caballero aural

"Eso lo tengo muy claro sabios y sé que los iniciados no están listos a un pero les aseguro que mientras mas esperemos mas fuertes se volverán" Ash exclamó su advertencia muy seguro de que sería el caso

Los miembros del consejo se miraron pensativos, siempre era el caso cuando hablaban con el caballero celeste, fue que entonces el miembro más antiguo del consejo de 6 habló, "Joven Ashton, hijo del Aarón el guardián de la vida, cazador de auras oscuras...el caballero celeste...sabemos bien que quieres detener a aquellas fuerzas que amenazan la frágil paz que tú y tu padre crearon ...y por ello te diremos lo último que sabemos de los maestros oscuros" El sabio Ryoku exclamó con fuerza

Para Ash el único sabio que de verdad respetaba era Ryoku y no solo porque según muchos fue mentor de su padre, si no que ha sido el único que ha respetado sus desciones y también el que más ha puesto de su vida en él aura y protegido el equilibrio del mundo

"Muchas Gracias sabios" Ash les agradeció sinceramente, "Esta bien, nuestros hombres alrededor de los reinos nos informaron que se han visto hombres muy extraños en los pueblos fronterizos en el reino de Kalos" Bronius le contó al caballero

"Kalos...nunca he ido allá antes" Ash exclamó muy interesado, "El reino de Kalos no es una gran potencia como los demás, no desde una guerra que hizo que lo perdieran casi todo, hoy en día se conforma de varios poblados y algunas grandes ciudades pero no se acerca de lo que alguna vez fue en el pasado" Rood le contó sobre lo que ocurrió lo que todavía llenó más su curiosidad

"Está bien, me dirige para allá mis señores" Ash exclamó dispuesto a tomar dicha misión, "Muy bien joven caballero, recuerda que debes ser cuidadoso no queremos empezar más conflictos, así que antes de actuar debes informarnos si encuentras a nuestros enemigos" Gorm exclamó muy severo

"Así será mis señores, lo prometo" Ash exclamó muy serio, "Muy bien le maduremos las coordenadas a tu Lucario, esta sesión ha concluido" Gillon exclamó antes de golpear el piso con su bastón tres veces haciendo que Todos salieran de esa dimensión

Volviendo al mundo real, Ash volvió abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su compañero sentado frente a él

"Bueno...como le fue mi señor" Lucario le pregunto muy ansioso por saber qué ocurrió con el consejo, "Suena como si ya lo supieras viejo amigo" Ash río cínicamente mientras caminaba un poco

"Dígame por favor que no irán por nuestras cabezas" Lucario suspiro frustrado, "Jaja no amigo, de echo salió mejor de lo que esperaba, ahora ya sabemos donde se esconden" Ash exclamo mientras alistaban sus cosas

"Entonces a donde vamos maestro" Lucario le pregunto impaciente, "Tu me lo vas a decir viejo amigo" Ash le comento esperando que recibiera la ubicación de su próximo objetivo , en se preciso momento los ojos de Lucario se iluminaron por un momento dando entender que ya le habían mandado a l mensaje

"Ya lo tengo maestro, no es un viaje tan largo si vamos a este ritmo...por lo que veo tendremos que ensuciarnos las manos" Lucario exclamó con una sonrisa , "Tu sabes que conmigo siempre es asi" Ash río antes de ajustarse su sombrero y seguir a su próximo destino

* * *

La noche cayó, la luz en aquellas montañas fue remplazada por una cálida noche la cual era cubierta por un manto de estrellas

En un lago cubierto por una gran luna el caballero celeste de encontraba meditando pacíficamente en la orilla sobre un viejo tronco, su miraba estaba postrada en la gran luna mientras su fiel compañero estaba sentado cerca de la fogata que habían hecho

Aquellas noches en verdad eran pacíficas para el Pokémon ya que la constante persecución y peleas eran muy agigantes para un Pokémon que prefería la meditación y el conocimiento

El caballero suspiró antes de poner su mano en rostro y quitarse su casco, muy pocas veces revelaba su rostro ante l gente ya que durante su época de mercenario prefería mantenerse de incógnito, sin que pudiera ser rastreado o identificado por los demás, por eso adoptó aquel casco donde lo único que los demás podrían ver eran los ojos de la persona que les quitaría la vida, sin duda era algo más efectivo que su antigua capucha que usaba todo el tiempo

Al poner su casco de lado de él hizo lo que más le gustaba durante aquellos días, sacó aquella flauta que traía consigo siempre y empezó a tocar

Aquella melodía era más calmada, una melodía melancólica que se fundía con la tranquilidad de la noche y que le llegaría al alma cualquier persona que la escuchara ( la canción igual es la de zenaku pero la canción triste)

Lucario lo veía algo melancólico, ya que era muy seguido que su maestro tocaba aquella canción, él creía que era la forma en que liberaba aquella tristeza que tenía en su corazón, aquella soledad que envolvió su alma durante tanto tiempo, en el fondo el Pokémon se sentía responsable de ello, ya que decidió abandonarlo el día que perdió su camino y aunque siempre estuvo al tanto de él ...realmente no hizo nada para evitar aquel sufrimiento y desdicha qué pasó

El azabache siguió tocando un poco más, realmente sintiendo algo parecido a paz, pero alguien como él no estaba de mal todo seguro, el caballero era en verdad alguien complicado y difícil de entender, solo había pocas personas vivas que lo conocían de verdad y entendían sus acciones ...pero la orden no era una de ellas, siempre había algo con lo que él no es estuviera de acuerdo y los sages podían ser una molestia para el...pero si agradecía algo de ellos eran dos cosas

Haberle permitido quedarse con la espalda "Nami shibure", aquella espada era una reliquia muy antigua para ellos, ya que armas fundidas con aura eran muy raras y sumamente poderosas, cuando se llevaron la sorpresa que él había encontrado la ultima de ellas no les gustó pero no les quedaba de otra porque "Nami shibure" ya lo había elegido como su guardián y su verdadero heredero

Lo otro era su preciada flauta, aquel extraño instrumento no tenía ningún poder o valor en especial, solo era una vieja flauta que le perteneció alguna vez a su difunto padre, para Ash su padre era uno de los misterios que siempre quiso saber, su también difunto maestro Riley Gene le contó algunas historias de él en los días que lo entrenó cuando era niño

Siempre hablaba de cómo su padre se había vuelto una leyenda, un guerrero sin igual y uno que siempre luchó por lo correcto y como el sacrifico todo para detener aquella guerra que amenazo el equilibrio del mundo ...sin embargo nunca lo conoció y nunca puso asegurarse de qué clase de hombre era pero para el ...no era un padre ...era un aura guardián como el, uno digno de su respeto

La canción terminó y el silencio volvió a reinar aquella noche, se podía ver una melancolía en ojos de azabache los cuales se denotaba una tristeza profunda pero una con la cual ya había hecho las pases

"Bueno creo que es hora de descansar Lucario, haz la primera ronda por favor necesito dormir algo" Ash le pidió a su compañero mientras sacaba una manta de la bolsa que cargaba en su espalda, "Como usted me lo desee maestro" Lucario asintió sin queja , ya que lo que él más quería era serle fiel y cuidar a su maestro y su amigo

* * *

Mientras tanto en la isla Shamuti en la cámara de los sabios una discusión muy preocupante tenía lugar

"Creen que fue buena idea decirle al joven Ash sobre donde estaban?" El sabio Rood le pregunto a sus colegas, "sabes bien que puede encargarse de ellos, tenemos cosas muchas importantes que atender...lo que dijo el oráculo puede cambiarlo todo" Bronius le respondió muy preocupado por la noticia que les había llegado

"Cómo podemos estar seguros, ya han pasado 26 años desde que se evitó el gran cataclismo, no sabemos ni siquiera donde está la otra semilla" Gorm exclamó realmente preocupado, "Tiempos oscuros se avecinan hermanos y si el oráculo tiene razón en su predicción ...es probable que la semilla de la destrucción aparezca y que nuestros enemigos harán lo que sea por encontrarla" Zizolin exclamó muy seguro que La Paz de su mundo volverá a estar en juego una vez

"Que nuestro creador Arceus nos proteja y que se asegure de que ambos no se encuentren jamás" Ryoku le rezo con todas sus fuerzas al padre de todas las cosas...pero el destino podía ser cruel hasta para el más noble caballero

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap, subiré el tercero pronto, espero que comenten**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, aquí está el capítulo 3, es hora de presentar al otro protagonista de esta desafiante historia, espero que les guste**

Cuando uno nace en una cuna de oro, rodeado de lujos o con un nombre que inspire respeto en los que te rodea la vida puede ser sencilla y placentera, pero ese era caso de muy pocas personas

Para muchos otros la vida podía ser un reto para muchos, una lucha constante para sobrevivir cada día, donde el trabajo duro te permitía comer un día mas, dormir un día mas o disfrutar lo que el mundo tenia por ofrecer

Ese era el caso de una joven la cual vivía en un pequeño pueblo de granjeros dentro de las montañas de la región Kalos

El sol y había llegado a aquel lugar, lo que significaba otro día de trabajo duro para poder sobrevivir el mañana

"Serena despierta holgazana, tenemos que ayudar en la cosecha" Una joven madre grito esperando a que bajara a su hija para ayudar

Aquella casa donde ambas vivían era bastante humilde por lo que era evidente que la joven la había escuchado, pero esta no se quiso levantar, "Ahh esa niña, Fletchling sabes que hacer" La joven madre le pidió a su pequeña ave que despertara a Serena

La pequeña ave asintió y como de costumbre voló hacia la habitación de la joven, al entrar pudo ver que la joven seguía envuelta en las sabanas de su cama, mientras que de lado de su cama se encontraba la compañera de esta

"Fletch flecth" La pequeña ave le pregunto a la zorra de fuego, "Brax braxien" Braxien le respondió con un suspiro, la pequeña ave no espero mas y se colocó encima de su cabeza y empezó a picotearla sin cesar

La joven dio un grito fuerte dolor al sentir los picotazos en su cabello lo que arruino por completo su sueño y la levanto de la cama, "Ya déjame" Serena grito furiosa con el ave quien salio rápidamente de la habitación para evitar se golpeado por una almohada

"Estúpida ave" Serena refunfuño por aquella molestia,"Sabes podrías ayudarme mucho si en lugar de Fletchling me despertaras tu" Serena le recrimino a su pokemon, Braxien solo le lanzo una mirada escéptica dándole a entender que ya habían tratado eso antes y no había funcionado

"Como sea…es otro día como cualquier otro en el pueblo" Serena exclamo frustrada como de costumbre, al levantarse se acercó a la pequeña ventana de la habitación

Desde ahí podía ver claramente todo el pueblo, era un pequeño pueblo de granjeros conocido como pueblo Vaniville, un lugar muy pacífico y tranquilo para sus pocos habitantes, aunque para Serena era muy aburrido y pedante

A sus ya 21 años de vida las cosas ya eran un martirio cada día, repetir las mismas tareas todos los días, ver los mismos rostros y hacer lo mismo desde que era pequeña ya había cansado a la ambiciosa joven

Lo que en verdad quería era escapar de ahí, salir de aquel pueblo que la tenia atada una vida tediosa y tranquila e ir a buscar una vida mejor, viajar y explorar las diferente tierras que había a su alrededor, buscar aventuras y crecer por si misma

Pero ese no era el caso, ni lo seria, estaba atada a las tareas del día a día en la granja de su madre, que era lo único que poseían, "Vamos Braxien, vamos o mi madre nos bajara a golpes" Serena exclamo ya aceptando el tedio de aquel día

No paso mucho para que la chica se cambiara a su atuendo diario,como eran de un pueblo muy humilde la mayoría de las mujeres ocupaban el mismo tipo de ropa, un vestido rosa un poco ya gastado y descolorido, debido a que las mujeres del pueblo se ocupaban de las tareas en el campo y granja, mientras los hombres araban la tierra,la caza y el comercio

Al salir al campo Serena y su madre Grace llevaron a los Rhyhorn que tenían a su cargo para arar el campo, así era como se ganaban la vida, prestando a sus Rhyhorn y ayudar a arar la cosecha, una tarea tediosa y ardua para una chica que a pesar de ya hacerlo desde que tenia 15 años aun le costaba mucho arar y plantar semillas en la tierra

Así era su vida, era el rol que le había tocado como mujer, no podía cambiarlo, ser mujer en un pueblo como en el que vivía, era un vida simple y con un trabajo duro, la mayoría de las chicas del pueblo solo esperaban una cosa, casarse y esperar que un buen hombre les toque y las mantenga y asi formar una familia para que se repita el ciclo

Pero en su caso no era asi, ella nunca conoció a su padre, según su madre murio poco después de que nació y le pidio que ya no le hiciera preguntas sobre el, curiosamente su madre Grace no volvio a relacionarse con otro hombre, a pesar de ser cortejada por varios hombres del pueblo por ser muy bella

Aunque no la culpaba por ello, Serena no le impresionaba nada los chicos de su pueblo, por un lado le agradaban varios chicos del lugar, amables y sensibles..pero muy predecibles y poco interesantes, ella no queria alguien que le entregara todo o que la tratara como una diosa, ella quiere alguien que la entendiera, que fuera valiente, tenaz y que la ayudara en su búsqueda de sentido

Sin duda era una chica complicada, quizas por su bello rostro, cabello dorado y ojos azules como un zafiro la gente pensaba que era un chica delicada de pueblo, pero muy poca gente sabia de carácter amable pero tenaz

Serena seguia arrastrando el apero para labrar la tierra, una voz conocida la saludo, "Serenaaa", La rubia volteo a ver que era uno de sus mas queridos amigos, "Hola Kalm" Serena saludo a su querido amigo mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente, aquel chico era de los pocos que de. verdad consideraba especializa que desde que era pequeña siempre estuvo a su lado, ya sea para jugar o para que ella desquitara sus problemas

Kalm era chico de tez blanca con un cabello negro largo, cualquiera que lo viera podia identificarlo con un cazador o aprendiz de cazador por la ropa hecha de piel de Pokemon y el arco que cargaba en la espalda

"Trabajando duro como siempre" Kalm exclamo bromeando, "Tu sabes que siempre asi.. no como tu al parecer" Serena le respondió burlándose de el,"Oh vamos ya he cazado bestias tan grandes como Rhyperiors para que sepas" Kalm le respondió tratando de hacer ese el grande

"Si claro niño, tu ni casas un Burmy ciego" Serena se burlo de la poca astucia que tiene como cazador, "Bueno ese no es el punto... quería saber que harás al rato" El joven pelinegro le pregunto, "No lo se Kalm, aquí no hay nada que hacer si te has dado cuenta" La rubia le respondió mientras seguía jalando el apero

"Entonces porque no vamos al lago, se pone mas bonito en esta época del año" Kalm le propuso luciendo algo nervioso, "Pues si suena bien, ademas no tengo otra cosa que hacer" Serena le respondió un poco desinteresada, "Perfecto, entonces te veo esta noche" Kalm le respondió antes de irse de nuevo al bosque, Serena solo lo vio a alejarse antes de que sintiera la mirada acosadora de su compañera pokemon

"No me veas asi Braxien, tu sabes que solo es mi amigo y eso no cambiara" Serena le respondió un poco irritada por la actitud de su pokemon, la zorra de fuego le gustaba mucho molestarla con ese tema, era una forma de pasar el tiempo considerando que no habia mucho que hacer al arar el campo

* * *

La noche ya había caído y la joven serena se a costo en su humilde cama viendo fijamente el techo de madera con un ceño fruncido, " _Otro dia igual, enserio no se si soportare seguir viviendo así... despertar, comer, trabajar y dormir, una y otra vez... ojalá hubiera algo que me sacara de este miserable pueblo y buscar la vida que siempre he querido"_ La joven rubia se decía a si misma repitiendo dichas una y otra ves cada noche

Serena pudo haberse quedado toda la noche viendo el techo si hubiera querido pero salio de su transe cuando Braxien le recordó que tenia un compromiso con Kalem, "Brax braxien"

"Ahh tienes razón tengo que ir al lago a ver a Kalm... bueno sin duda es mejor que estar aquí viendo el techo" Serena suspiro sin tanta emocion pero como única opción de distracción

Tras salir de su casa Serena junto a su Braxien se adentraron al bosque cercano mientras la zorra de fuego alumbraba el camino con su varita

No le tomo mucho tiempo para llegar a aquel lago el cual lucia bastante hermoso cubierto por el cielo inundado de estrellas y la gran luna que había en el cielo oscuro

Al llegar la joven rubia se sentó en un tronco caído el cual usaban para sentarse cada vez que iban, no pasaron más de unos minutos para que su amigo llegara junto a su compañero Quilladin

"Ya era hora menso, pensé que se te había olvidado" Serena le dijo bromeando por su tardanza, "Oh vamos conociéndote era muy posible que ni llegaras nada más para avergonzarme" El pelinegro le respondió jugando mientras se sentaba junto a ella

"Me conoces bien entonces...vaya tenías razón de verdad luce hermoso el lago en esta época, creo que lo había olvidado" Serena le comento mirando aquella escena

"Creo que olvidas muchas cosas, como lo hermoso que es nuestro hogar" Kalm le cuestiono irritando un poco a la chica, "vamos no me digas que me dijiste que vinieras para volver a tratar de convencerme de que el pueblo no es como lo pienso"Serena le respondió algo molesta y cansada ya que su amigo quería que cambiaría de opinión

"No no es sólo eso... pero si es algo importante Serena que cambies tu manera de ver las cosas, las cosas en el pueblo están muy bien y te necesitaremos más ahora que ya eres mayor" Kalm le trato de explicar pero ella no lo tomo bien

"Para que?, para trabajar en la cosecha, preparar alimentos, lavar ropa el resto de mi vida, ni hablar, yo no quiero que eso sea mi vida, tú yo sabemos qué hay mundo vasto e importante fuera de aquí" La joven rubia exclamó muy segura de si

"Oh bueno entonces qué es lo que quieres, no me digas que de la nada alguien rico se case contigo y vivas como una princesa" Kalm le recriminó trantando de que entrara en razón

"Tu sabes que tampoco es lo que quiero... solo quisiera salir de aquí y explorar lo que hay en estas tierras y en todas las demás, hay tantas cosas por ver como en aquellas historias que escuchamos cuando éramos niños" Serena le explico mientras tiraba rocas al lago

"Te refieres a esas historias de caballeros y aura guardianes?" Kalm le pregunto escéptico, "Si esas historias donde aquellos heroes tenían aventuras y enfrentaban a todo lo que se les opusiera" Serena le respondía muy segura de su respuesta, "Vamos Serena no estas ya muy grande para creer esas cosas de guerreros y magia" Kalm se burlo de su deseo

"Cállate Kalm no me importa si eso de la magia no es real, solo quiero buscar mi propósito en este mundo, no quedarme varada haciendo que hacerse que nunca tienen fin" Serena le respondió algo molesta de su burla amenazando con golpearlo, "Jaja tranquila no te enojes... escucha se las cosas aqui no son emocionantes y pueden ser tediosas.. pero hay personas que te quieren y te valoran eso es importante.. y si te fueras muchos no podríamos estar bien ...incluyéndome" Kalm la trato de convencer aunque un poco apenado al final desviando la mirada

Aunque a Serena le costaba mucho ver los puntos de las demás personas en este caso las palabras del chico pelinegro le llegaron, ella entendía lo que le quería decir pero en el fondo de su ser, no se sentiría realmente feliz si no encontraba aquello que buscaba .. aunque esa noche quizo darle el placer de la razón a su amigo de buen corazón, "Quizás Kalm...quizás"

El silencio cubrio la noche ambos mirando el esplendor de la luna sin nada que decir solo disfrutando la compañía del otro

* * *

Del otro lado de la montaña un gran grupo de personas observaba las luces que desprendia el pueblo, en frente de ellos eran tres figuras cubiertas por túnicas negras montados en Mightyenas de gran tamaño y acompañados de un Bisharp y un Drapion , uno de sus lacayos se acerco para darle un mensaje a su lider

"Mi señor los exploradores nos confirman que este solo es un pueblo pequeño, sin soldados o edificaciones no es seguro que lo que buscamos se encuentre ahi" El soldado le informo a su lider arrodillado y sin mirarlo los ojos

Aquella imponente y encapuchada figura no lo volteo a ver solo alzo su mano y dijo, "Lo que buscamos esta ahi no hay duda de ello, asi que envía a nuestros hombres a buscarlo... y no dejen nada con vida"

"Si mi señor" El soldado le respondió retirándose, "Tenemos que hallarlo...si lo obtenemos nada nos detendrá ni siquiera esos malditos aura guardianes" La misteriosa figura exclamo apretando su puño y riendo malévolamente

* * *

Las horas habían pasado y por lo cálido de la noche ambos joven quedaron dormidos junto al tronco, la joven rubia abrir sus hijos y lo primero que vio fue a su amigo acostado junto a ella, al principio le dio pánico al ver que tenia tan cerca al muchacho pero al verlo tan en paz se relajo, "Mmm en verdad siempre ha estado para mi...quizás las cosas no sean tan malas como el dice" Serena se dijo a si misma mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro

Sin embargo toda esa paz se interrumpió cuando se escucho una fuerte explosion, "Que diablos" Serena exclamo asustada por aquel estruendo, eso fue suficiente para despertar a los pokemon y a Kalm, "Ahh que que pasa" Kalm dijo aun entre dormido, "Despierta creo que algo paso por alla" Serena exclamo apuntando a donde escucho la explosion

Kalm se alarmo a darse cuenta de que apuntaba a su pueblo, "Ahi donde esta el pueblo, rápido tenemos ver que pasa" Kalm exclamo levantándose y tomando su arco corriendo junto a su Quilladin, "Hey espera" Serena le dijo corriendo traes de el junto a Braxien

Ambos corriendo por el bosque hasta llegar a la entrada su pueblo, pero al llegar los dos se quedaron estupefactos al ver que estaba cubierto de fuego y se escuchaban gritos por todas partes

"Por Arceus ... que esta pasando?" Calm exclamo aterrando al ver que su hogar estaba siendo destruido, Serena igual estaba completamente en shock al ver que su pueblo era reducido a cenizas, solo podia ver que los lugareños corrían perseguidos por hombres desconocidos y pokemon feroces que disparaban rasgas de fuego a las casas, "Quémenlo todo en nombre de la orden oscura" Serena alcanzo a escuchar

En es momento a Serena le llego un pensamiento mas rápido que una flecha..." _Mi madre",_ Serena le entro el miedo y salió corriendo hacia su casa para encontrar a su madre, "Serena aguarda" Kalm le grito mientras la seguía, la rubia recorrido el pueblo sin pensar seguida por Kalm, en ese momento un Magmar que atacaba el pueblo puso su atención en ella

Aquel Magmar disparo un lanzallamas a la rubia deteniendo su camino, Serena le invadió el miedo al ver aquella criatura estaba por asesinarla pero esta fue defendida por su compañera Braxien quien uso su propio lanzallamas para hacer retroceder al Magmar, "Braxien" Serena le dijo a su compañera quien estaba lista para defenderla

El Magmar se levanto sin problema y se disponía a atacar de nuevo a las dos, pero este fue atacado por la espalda por el Quilladin de Kalm, "Kalm pero que estas haciendo" Serena exclamo sorprendida por su accion, "Vamos sal de aqui busca a tu madre, Quilladin y yo nos encargamos" Kalm le grito

"Pero Kalm..." Serena le queria contestar, "Solo vete" Kalm le grito mientras el Quilladin luchaban contra aquel pokemon, Ella no quería pero tenia que hacerlo asi que cerio a su casa sin mirar atras

Al llegar vio que su casa y los establos estaba en llamas, al ver que su hogar era consumido por las llamas se lleno de angustia pero no podia hacer nada tenia que encontrar a su madre, lo primero que le vino a la mente es que su madre estaría en los establos tratando de sacar a los Rhyhorn de ahi, apesar del fuego ella pudo entrar al establo y vio como su madre estaba soltando sus Rhyhorn quienes estaban descontrolados por las llamas

"Madree" Serena exclamo al ver a su madre a salvo, Grace sintio un alivio tremendo al ver que su hija había vuelto, "Serena gracias Arces que estas bien.. rapido debemos sacar a los Rhyhorn de aquí antes de que se queme todo" Grace le ordeno a su hija

Ambas apesar del intenso calor y humo del granero hicieron todo lo posible para solar las ataduras de los Rhyhorn, ni les tomo mucho soltarlos a todos, "Vamos salgan de aqui rapido" Grace le ordeno a uno de los Rhyhorn golpeando su parte trasera para que saliera corriendo, en un instante el Rhyhorn salio a toda velocidad junto a los demás derribando gran parte de una de la paredes

"Listo ahora tenemos que salir de..." Serena exclamo antes de ser interrumpida por escombros que caían sobre ella, ya que aquel derribo de los Rhyhron había debilitado todavía mas la estructura, Serena pudo ver lentamente como aquellos escombros en llamas sabia que seria sun fin pero derrepente sintio como con gran fuerza la habian empujado fuera del peligro

Al caer al suelo pudo ver que su madre la habia empujado pero ella habia quedado bajo aquellos escombros, "Mama noo" Serena grito despeara al ver a su madre herida, "Hija... no no te preocupes por mi tienes que salir de aqui" Grace alcanzo a decir, Serena y Braxien trataron de levantar los escombros sobre su madre pero eran muy pesados, "Madre por favor no no te vayas" Serena exclamo llorando desconsoladamente, "Serena...recuerda que... te amo.. y que .. que" Grace le decía sosteniendo su mano hasta que no pudo mas, ella se había ido

La respiración de Serena se ponia pesada, sus oídos zumbaban al ver el cuerpo de madre, de como aquella mañana habia sido como cualquiera y ahora ella se había ido, "Mama no mama" Serena sollozaba sosteniendo a su madre sin importarle que todo alrededor de ella estaba quemadose, Braxien apesar de igual estar devastada sabia que tenia que sacar a su compañera de ahi, al principio trato de jarla pero no podia levantar a Serena, por lo que utilizando su ataque psíquico para levantarla y sacarla de ahi

"No Braxien detende... madreee" Serena exclamo viendo como se alejaba del granero y de su madre, sin darse cuenta dos pokemon que atacaban la aldea vieron el alboroto que hacian, eran un Nidoking y un gran e intimidante Drapion

Braxien se detuvo en seco al ver que les impedían el paso dejando en el piso a Serena, al ver ambos pokemon sintió un temor desgarrador, Braxien saco su barita lanzando una onda Psiquica lo que funciono con el Nidoking pero el Drapion no lo novio ni un centímetro, este respondió con un Veneno X que Braxien pudo esquivar por solo unos centímetros

"Braxien corre debemos salir de aquí" Serena exclamo corriendo hacia la otra dirección junto a Braxien, el Drapion se dispuso a seguirlas pero fue detenido por su maestro," No Drapion de eso me encargo yo jeje" Aquel hombre encapuchado exclamo, este levanto su mano en aquella dirección mientras un orbe de energía rojo se contentaba en su mano , Serena solo pudo ver de reojo que aquel hombre les apuntaba con una energía extraña y sin reaccionar a tiempo fue empujada por aquel orbe energía que provoco una gran explosion detrás de ella

Solo pudo sentir como su espalda tocaba el suelo y seguía rodando ya que habían caído en una ladera , con aquella oscuridad no podia ver el fondo hasta que se detuvo, solo pudo ver como Braxien estaba inconsciente, queria hacer algo, tenia que salir de ahi pero no pudo moverse, "No.. no puede terminar asi" Serena susurro antes de ceder al dolor y quedar inconsciente

* * *

Mientras los lideres de aquellos hombres y pokemon miraban con satisfacción la destrucción que habían causado

"Mi lord ya registramos todo el pueblo y no encontramos lo que buscaba" Uno de los hombres encapuchados le informe a sin lider arrodilandose, aquel hombre que iba cubierto por una tunica roca postro la mirada en aquel hombre, "Aun queda alguien de los pobladores" le pregunto aun sin voltear a verlo

"Solo capturamos a uno, aunque me dijeron que vieron algunos de los pobladores escapar... estamos seguros que " El soldado le contesto a su lider hasta que el aire le fue arrebatado, solo sintio como una fuerza invisible rodeaba su garganta y lo presionaba hasta sofocarlo, "No me digas que estas seguro que no esta aqui, mis visiones no mienten asi que sin valoras tu vida encontraremos lo que venimos a buscar... ahora tráeme al granjero que capturaron" Aquel sujeto encapuchado le advirtió soltando su agarre que tenia en la garganta de su lacayo quien sin protestar hizo un señal para que trajeran aquel desafortunado hombre

Dos de sus hombres trajeron arrastras a uno de los aldeanos quien lucia todo golpeado y varias heridas en su cuerpo, la figura encapuchada bajón de su montura y se puso enfrente de su captivo, con su mano levanto su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos, aquel hombre sintió un miedo casi inimaginable al ver aquellos ojos color sangre, "Por que ..porque hacen esto" El hombre le pregunto escupiendo un poco de sangre

La figura encapuchada bajo de su montura y se paro enfrente del hombre arrodillado, "No respiras aun para hacer preguntas si no para responderlas"

El maligno individuo lo tomo por el cuello y con gran fuerza lo levanto del suelo sin ningún esfuerzo, "Dime donde esta?" Le pregunto, el pobre hombre lleno de miedo solo pudo contestar, "Que ..que cosa"

"La semilla... donde esta la semilla" La figura encapuchada volvió a preguntar con mucho mas enojo, "No no se de que hablas" El hombre apenas pudo pronunciar mientras su garganta era apretada con mucha mas fuerza, poco a poco sentía como aquel hombre destrozaba su traquea, aquel hombre no lo volvió a preguntar solo apretaba su cuello mas y mas

"Sabes que... te creo" La figura encapuchada exclamo con un tono de burla justo antes de apretar con mas fuerza hasta que le rompió el cuello al pobre prisionero, sin ningún remordimiento, culpa o piedad dejo caer el cuerpo, "Quémenlo todo, nuestro heraldo debe estar por aquí, el destino e lo ha dicho" figura encapuchada le ordeno a sus hombres quienes no cuestionaron nada ya que valoraban sus propias vidas

* * *

Aquella noche había terminado y el sol volvía a posarse en el horizonte, pero aquel pacifico pueblo no volvió a ver el sol, solo desprendía una estela humo y ceniza, todo estaba quemado y destruido, las casas y campos que habían tomado tanto tiempo en hacer quedaron reducidos a escombros, no había ya ningún alma humano ni Pokemon

La unica que quedaba era Serena, quien poco a poco despertó, sentía dolor en su cuerpo pero no tenia nada roto, su vision era un poco borrosa y empezó a toser al respirar la ceniza que la rodeaba, "Pero que.. que paso" Serena balbuceo al no comprender lo que sucedía

Cuando recupero su vision solo pudo ver como el bosque donde se encontraba estaba lleno de ceniza, _"Pero que ...donde estoy" la perdida rubia penso, sigui_ preguntándose donde estaba hasta que pudo ver a su compañera Braxien tirada en el suelo solo unos metros lejos de ella

Ella con todas sus fuerzas se puso de pie y corrió a ver como estaba su compañera,"Braxien por favor despierta Braxien" Serena le rogaba a su pokemon quien después de agitarla un poco ella desperate, "Brax Braxien" La zorra de fuego exclamo mientras recuperaba la conciencia

"Oh gracias a Arceus que estas viva" Serena le dijo agradecida mientras la abrazaba, su pequeño consuelo dro poco al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior

"Oh no el pueblo, rápido debemos volver" Serena exclamo poniendo de pie y corriendo a hacia lo que era su hogar, Braxien le codto un poco mas seguirla pero no la dejaría sola

Serena corrió lo mas rápido que podia subiendo la ladera por donde había caído ante de quedar inconsciente, siguió subiendo y subiendo hasta que encontró lo que había quedado de su pueblo

Su respiración se sintió pesada y una fuerte dolor en el pecho al ver la destrucción que tenia enfrente, todo destruido hecho cenizas, el pueblo donde había nacido y vivido toda su vida ya no existía y todas las personas que alguna vez conoció ya no estaban, a pesar de estar in shock empezó a pasearse en las ruinas de su pueblo com si tuviera la esperanza de que todavía quedara alguien

Sin embargo lo unico que encontró la dejo horrorizada, encontró los cadaveres carbonizados de los quienes fueron sus vecinos, solo al ver los hizo que Serena entra entrara en panico y saliera corriendo hasta que tropezó, al estar en la pila de cenizas empezo a llorar desconsoladamente, lo habia perdido todo, su hogar, su madre, toda su vida ya no le quedaba nada

Braxien al veerla caer rápidamente le ayudo a levantarse para escapar de ahi, "Vámonos Braxien ya no queda nada para nosotras aquí" Serena le dijo con voz quebradiza mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, sin cuestionar la zorra de de fuego la tomo de la mano y se fueron de aquel lúgubre lugar, por tan triste que fuera Serena al fin tenia lo que había deseado... se habían ido de aquel pueblo

Pasaron las horas y ambas seguían caminando sin rumbo por el bosque, apesar de que conocía las tierras Serena en la condición en la que estaba no podia pensar claro, todo el lugar le parecía igual y cada paso que daban ya empezaba ser un tortura

"Espera Braxien hay que descansar" Serena le pidió a Braxien quien la ayudo sentarse en una roca, todo era un desastre para ambas, perdidas, con hambre y uy cansadas.. sin embargo ese resulto el menor de sus problemas aquel dia

Derrepente tanto Serena como Braxien empezaron a escuchar ruidos a sus alrededores, se escuchaban como algo crujía entre los arbustos, Serena rápidamente se levanto y sin pensarlo dos veces grito, "Braxien corre"

Ambas empezaron a correr lo mas rápido que pudieron al ver que alguien las estaba cazando, efectivamente en el momento que empezaron a correr una jauría de salvajes Houndooms

Trataron de correr atra ves del bosque tratando de perderlos, sin embargo al ser cazador por instinto no les perdieron el rastro y siguieron persiguiéndola

Serena jamas había corrido tanto en su vida, sentía su corazón acelerado, su respiración rápida y sin control, no le importaba a donde iba solo seguía corriendo de las bestias que las perseguían, fue hasta que de nuevo volvió a tropezar y quedo rodando en suelo, al levantar la mirada pudo ver que habian llegado hasta el rio

Braxien trato de levantarla pero al pararse volvió a caer ya que tobillo se había lastimado, "No no puedo pararme ahh" Serena exclamo con dolor al querer pararse, sin embargo el tiempo se les acabo, los tres feroces y hambrientos Houndoom las tenían rodeadas, Braxien sin importarles el peligro se puso enfrente de Serena para protegerla, sacando su varita para alejarlos

Los tres Houndoom solo se mofaron, uno quizo hacer el primer movimiento lanzando una mordida, pero Braxien fue mas rapida y evito su ataque para darle un golpe con su varita en el hocico, sin embargo los dos aprovecharon la oportunidad para lanzar un lanzallamas, el fuego aunque no fuera muy efectivo si causo mucho dolor a Braxien

"Braxien noooo" Serena sollozo al ver que su compañera era atacada, la zorra de fuego se levanto con esfuerzo pero esto fue en vano ya que otro de los Houndoom la golpeo con un Pulso umbrío, muy mal herida Braxien callo enfrente de Serena, con mucho dolor trato de volver a levantarse, "Braxien por favor no"

La zorra de fuego lo quizo intentar, pero estaba muy mal herida y en pleno esfuerzo cayo inconsciente, ahora sin nadie quien hacerles frente los feroces Houndoom se acercaban a la pobre chica listos para devorarlas"

Serena sintio como el terror invadía su cuerpo, solo al ver las miradas de aquellos seres sabia que era el final, _"Entonces esto es todo, se acabo...quizás sea lo mejor... volveré a ver a mi madre"_ Serena se dijo a si misma cerrando los ojos, aceptando que su vida terminaría ahi solo esperando que su dolor fuera nulo..pero en verdad lo dudaba

Los Houndooms no esperaron mas y se lanzaron contra ellas...pero derrepente un corriente de aire los bloqueo seguido por un destello azul, las feroces bestias esquivaron aquella bola de energía haciéndose para atrás

Un para figuras de color azul aparecieron enfrente de aquellas bestias, Serena no podia ver con claridad pero pudo distinguir a pokemon que jamas había visto a otra persona cubierta por una larga capa

Los Houndooms volvieron a gruñir y dispuestos a atacar pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo, el misterios pokemon se teletransporto alrededor de ello y con un solo movimiento saco un bastón de energía y golpeo con gran velocidad los pokemon, lanzándolos varios metros en el aire, aquellos Houndooms feroces que la habían perseguido antes huyeron despavoridos del lugar

Serena al sentir tanto dolor sentia que la conciencia se le iba de nuevo, la vision borrosa no la dejaba ver bien, solo pudo ver como aquella persona encapuchada se acercaba a ella, cuando este se paro frente a ella quiso mirar su rostro, pero solo pudo ver que estaba cubierta por un metal color celeste, "Quien...eres" Serena pudo balbucear antes de volver a quedar inconsciente

* * *

 **Bueno aqui esta, me tarde en exceso pero al fin esto y por graduarme de la carrera así que tendré mas tiempo , espero que les guste y comenten**


End file.
